It is useful to mount a parking pass on a windshield of a car so that the parking pass is visible through the windshield. One common form of mounting is to construct the pass with a hole and slit for hanging on the mirror post. When the pass must be removed and replaced repeatedly, the slit may enlarge, allowing the pass to drop.
A two-part identification may be desirable in which one part is permanently mounted on the windshield and in which another part is visible through a windshield. Mirror hang cards do not provide that function.
Other suction cup clip devices have the disadvantages of complexities of construction or use which make them unsatisfactory for the desired object of the invention.